


Of purple and green

by MnM_404



Category: Shrek (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_404/pseuds/MnM_404
Summary: You X Thanos and Shrek as Thanos' Ex. Would you choose to stay even your heart is broken?
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Thanos (Marvel), Thanos (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thanos (Marvel)/Reader, Thanos/Female Reader
Kudos: 7





	Of purple and green

“Good morning, babe.” Thanos grabbed you into his arms and snuggled. You slightly blushed as you just recently accepted the fact that you two are a couple now. It all happened too fast.

“Thanos, I’m making breakfast!”, you flipped the eggs as fast as you could, trying hard not to burn them. “I can get you all the breakfast you want with a snap, besides...”, his mouth moved closer to your left ear and you could feel the moisture in his breath, “we can have so much fun using these times.” 

Thanos turned off the stove and started kissing you, his big purple hands touched each inch of your body. You wanted him so bad, ignoring both of you standing in the kitchen. By taking off Thanos’ shirt, you could see the perfect body that you are going to savor. “You like what you see?”, he smirked. Although you were fondled by him, a part of you still felt like dreaming, and deep down you knew the reason. It’s because-

‘Ring! Ring!’ Thanos’ phone’s ringing stopped the love act, “you should probably go check it, maybe something important.”, you shrugged and let go of him. Thanos frowned and kissed you on the cheek, “Wait here, I’ll continue what I’m about to do to you.” As he ran back to the living room and picked up his phone, you could hear who it is. It’s Shrek.

You felt like a bucket of iced water had poured on you, you tidied up your clothes and walked to the living room quietly.  
“I’m not doing anything...Yeah. You wanna grab some coffee or what?” You felt your heart cracked, after all, you were just a human. “How about I pick you up 20 minutes later…Great! See you there!” Thanos sounded excited, it seemed he had forgotten what he said. 

You quickly turned back to the kitchen, acting like you were cleaning the dishes. “Hey honey, I have some work to do, gotta go now! Love you, bye!” You thought he would at least give you a hug but what you got was a door shut. Tears kept running down from your face, the first time in your life you wished you had skin as green as Shrek and not those pale skin.

You looked around the house, it was empty as your heart. Perhaps you were just a substitute when he needed someone to cuddle with. Perhaps all he ever wanted is an ogre.


End file.
